Hot synthesis gas flows through the transition from the gasifier to the waste heat boiler, and this transition is also exposed to hot slag. The temperatures in this transition section are above 1,400.degree. C.
An unprotected material consisting of steel is not resistant at these high temperatures and to the additional gas/solids flows. This area is therefore lined with a refractory material. It is possible to select between tamping clays, refractory shaped bricks, or a combination of these two materials, but the shaped blocks offer a better quality of material.
The transition between the reaction vessel and the synthesis gas cooler is lined with a refractory lining consisting of shaped bricks in a reaction vessel with a downstream waste heat boiler of a synthesis gas cooler, which was delivered by the applicant for the Ruhr synthesis gas plant (SAR) of Ruhrchemie in Oberhausen-Holten.
The upper shaped bricks are placed in an annular pattern on cast brackets, which are fastened one on top of another at the pipe end of the gasifier and at the pipe end of the synthesis gas cooler. The shaped bricks in the area of the cooling tube bundle are placed on circumferential tube noses at the transition from the vertical cooling tubes into the horizontal cooling tube wall.
Due to the refractory shaped bricks being supported by or lying on the circumferential noses of the cooling tube bundle, as well as due to a fixed point at the end of the gasifier pipe branch without additional expansion joints and elastic intermediate materials, the thermal stresses caused by high temperatures and the resulting movements of the refractory material are directly transmitted to the waterside high-pressure parts, e.g., the tubes of the cooling tube bundle; the entire own weight of the bricks also loads the supports. Furthermore, the upper fixed points (brackets) at the transition between the two vessels are not cooled and are exposed to increasing overheating as the wear of the refractory material progresses.